


Alive

by axtv33



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom
Genre: BVS - Freeform, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Spoilers, Burce Wayne, Clark Kent - Freeform, M/M, top!Burce/bottom!Clark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axtv33/pseuds/axtv33
Summary: 克拉克死后，布鲁斯两次私下去见他





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> BvS战后，Clark入土，奸尸play，PWP慎入

夜里的墓园是静悄悄的。 

 

其实对于沉寂于黑甜大地里的死魂来说，墓碑毫无意义，他们头上所铸就的黑亮的大理石，只为了活着的人能找到方向。

 

这处乡下的僻壤没有守墓人，所以当夜里微弱的灯光骤然亮起时，不会有一人察觉，有人悄悄在夜里潜进了神圣的墓园。

 

有的坟上肆意生长着勃发的草木，有的其上的土壤才刚刚翻新。那个夭折的神明所在就是颜色最新的那片土地，仿佛还残留着被遗留人世之人眷恋的抚摸。

 

只是它今日不仅要接受膜拜，还要接受破坏。

 

铁锹砸在土壤上的第一声不轻不重，只是模糊的听在耳里，像是一声尖叫。冒犯的人不曾在意，也许在意了，只是又忍不住泥土的诱惑，再次砸出一铁锹。挖开泥土，就如同挖开了阴阳的通道。

 

好像这样就能让死去之人复活似的。

 

当棺木厚重的木板完整的暴露在布满血丝的眼中时，铁锹当啷一声，摔在溅上泥土的裤管旁。布鲁斯缓缓掀开那块木板，打开了一个联通过去与现在的通道。

 

克拉克静静躺着，身下是冰冷的实验台。那双被他亲手合上的双眼轻轻闭着，仿佛还能再次张开那片蔚蓝。他双手合在胸前，那是一个会做噩梦的睡姿，但是现在谁也不会去关注了。

 

只不过蝙蝠侠将他的双手掰开了，分制在头颅两侧，破损的制服已经褪下，他凝视着带有体毛的饱满胸膛，将手掌轻放上去，不是错觉，蝙蝠侠想着，他还有体温，让他不至于冰冷，只是无论如何都无法醒来。

 

无论他采取什么方法。

 

他去膜拜这死去神明的嘴唇，那一处还是饱满着，咧开嘴笑的时候会露出尖尖的虎牙。想到他生前的每一句话，威胁或者祈求，饱满的嘴唇随之而动。他用力的咬下去，钢铁般的身躯已经不复从前，被他咬出一个带血的牙印，血腥味在口腔里蔓延，像是流窜在他血管中的热度。

 

他曾经抚摸记者光滑的皮肤时心里有多甜蜜，如今抚摸克拉克空洞的胸膛时就有多疼痛。

 

他干了一件疯狂的事情。

 

他上了克拉克，在他死了之后。

 

他掰开他大腿的时候，手指还是做了细致的润滑，哪怕他从来不会感受到疼痛。但是插进去的时候，他就把自己都交给下半身了。

 

那里头还是太紧太紧了，无论什么时候插进去都紧致的像一个处子。润滑液包裹里的阴茎让肛口无法闭合，慢慢的一点点碾到底部。以前每次布鲁斯硕大的阴茎插到深处的时候，克拉克都会开始哭，因为前列腺在比较浅的地方，布鲁斯会故意擦着那个地方慢慢捅进去。

 

克拉克的后面就会开始收紧，但是明显拒绝不了强硬的入侵，不容置疑的被穿透到最深处。布鲁斯开始安抚他，让他放松后面，慢慢退出，随后，狠狠插入。

 

狠到克拉克蓦地尖叫出声，动作越来越快，每次布鲁斯的抽插都会带起一阵模糊的呻吟与哭腔，他会在这每次都措手不及无法抑制的呻吟里干完全程，再喷洒在肉道里面，咬住他的后颈享受承受了滚烫精液，不住收缩的紧致。

 

只是这一次没有呻吟伴奏，单调了些。不过无所谓，只要克拉克的后穴还像之前那么潮湿温暖就行，他每一次操克拉克时，都会看着自己略显狰狞的肉柱，贯穿那处紧致的肉环，将它撑成一个艳红的肉洞。

 

实在是太香艳了。他撞在克拉克的肉体上，扛着他的双腿，每一次动作都会撞的克拉克向前，然后被他扣住扯回来。再次操的那个肉穴直流水。

 

他射在里面的时候，控制不住的低吼出声，他忍了太久，也痛苦了太久。

 

在之后，他私心的给克拉克的后面做了一点手脚，让他穿着干净的白衬衫，带着他的精液一起下葬。死者终归于安宁。

 

现在？布鲁斯跳下深坑，别他妈给他讲什么狗屁的安宁，他要让克拉克再也安宁不了。

 

当他熄灭一切光亮，凭借感觉撕扯克拉克的白衬衫时，他就知道自己已经疯了。

 

拉奥，他在做什么？克拉克在一片黑暗里醒来，没来得及回想，就感觉到自己胸前一片凉意。让他感觉难受。突然地，他的乳头被咬了一口，疼痛让他想呻吟，询问，但是喉咙仿佛已经不是他自己的，他发不出声音。

 

不只是发不出声音，他的身体还动弹不得，哪怕一个指节，只有他的大脑还能思考，还能有感觉。仿佛他的灵魂被困在一个叫克拉克的僵硬容器里。

 

又有一只手攀上了他的乳头，不轻不重的搓弄着，让他感受到一阵难堪的疼痛。他想要看到那是谁，谁在做这种事情。只是无论如何也突破不了一层薄薄的眼皮，他的力量还没有恢复。

 

在一阵难熬的死寂里，克拉克感觉到自己的嘴唇被打开了，一只舌头伸了进来。

 

拉奥啊，这是布鲁斯！克拉克今天喊自己真神的次数可能比之前所有年都要多。他熟悉这种感觉，每次布鲁斯吻他的时候，他都会先让嘴唇贴合，再伸出舌头轻轻舔过他的虎牙，探进张开的口腔，将他的舌头灵巧的卷出来细细吮吸。

 

布鲁斯在上他吗？如果是这样，为什么他动不了？克拉克的思绪一片混乱，等等，他想起之前的毁灭日大战，他不是应该被怪物贯穿胸膛死去吗？他那时候意识确实没有了，但为什么会在此刻恢复？况且如果是做爱的话，为什么身下是僵硬的木板，难道在他死了下葬之后，布鲁斯思念他，过来回味过去吗？

 

拉奥啊，现在到底是什么情况。

 

在他思绪爆炸的时候，布鲁斯早就撕开了他所有遮挡的衣物，让他一身赤裸的暴露在星空之下。

 

他太美了，布鲁斯着迷的抚摸上去，那细腻的机理甚至没有分毫的变化。氪星人都不会被真菌分解的吗？也对，佐德死后都没有腐坏。布鲁斯不再思考这些，只是专心的干起此行的目的。

 

操克拉克，除此之外再没有其他。

 

“你知道吗，克拉克”布鲁斯说。“我在你下葬之后继续打击罪犯，因为见到你，原本重燃希望，可发现他们还是毫无变化”他将手指插入那个小洞里，细细抠挖。

 

“该偷的偷，该抢的抢，无论阻止多少次罪犯的数量都不会减少，甚至有所增多”

 

布鲁斯在做爱时不是一个健谈的人，他通常会让行动来表达他的感受。但是他变了，克拉克感觉到后穴一阵钝痛，手指不断增加的忍耐中，布鲁斯的话不断的在上方响起。

 

“我去组建像你一般拥有超能力的人们的联盟，但是他们都拒绝了，他们只对我说了一句话”布鲁斯抽出手指，将阴茎对准克拉克的洞穴。“ ‘人从来不值得拯救，看看那个外星人的墓碑吧’ ”

 

在一阵撕裂一般的疼痛里，布鲁斯贯穿了他。克拉克疼的想要叫喊，但是发不出声音。布鲁斯以前操他的时候，是这样疼痛的吗？

 

“难道除了你”布鲁斯的声音带上了绝望，“除了你这个例外以外，这个世界竟然和我以前认为的没有任何区别吗”他发狠的操着克拉克，不管不顾的发泄着。因为他知道，无论怎样，克拉克都不会再感受到疼痛了。

 

“哦对，一个星期前”布鲁斯突然停下来，他喉咙里溢出低低的笑声。“小丑从阿卡姆出来了”

 

他用力捏着克拉克的大腿，咬着牙在他耳边说。“……他找到我了，他在我面前”克拉克在这样疯狂的操弄里感觉灵魂都要扭曲了“……杀死了一整个医院里的重症病患”

 

“我要疯了”布鲁斯说。

 

我也要疯了，克拉克想。

 

他在这样从未感受过，却无法抒发的疼痛里面翻腾着，在布鲁斯深沉的痛苦里挣扎着。这些比死亡本身更为沉重的东西压迫着他的灵魂，让他几欲疯狂。从内心深处蔓延出来的痛楚，在四肢百骸里攀爬，如同肆意生长的藤蔓。

 

他想跟布鲁斯交谈，疏解他的痛苦，让他不要一切都担在心里。他想要让他轻一点，如果他能动，肯定已经痛的四肢抽搐。

 

他觉得他要再次死去了，还未来得及张开双眼。

 

突然，他听见布鲁斯喊他“克拉克？”

 

奇怪，布鲁斯一直在自说自话，为什么要用疑问的语气？这时，他才后知后觉的感受到，自己眼角流淌的湿润。

 

一瞬间，身体里仿佛涌动了莫大的力量。他回应着这声呼唤，艰难的挣开双眼。

 

布鲁斯伏在克拉克的胸膛上，他射在里面，凑近克拉克的面颊，想要亲吻他时，突然望见了那垂挂于眼角的晶莹，反射着微弱的光亮。在几米下一片死寂的黑暗中，那简直就像是夜幕上的星辰。

 

他用很轻的声音问到“克拉克？”就像生怕把漂浮在眼前的羽毛吹走。

 

为了等待什么，他静静地屏住了呼吸，用了莫大的力量才没有让手臂颤抖，他凝视克拉克的眼睑，就像是等待幼芽破土而出，不敢放过一毫秒的颤动。

 

然后，他看见了此生最璀璨的星空。


End file.
